A fate divided
by anonplus
Summary: Two sisters, two fates. As the Abyssal hole found by the magistrate hungers for more souls, two sisters marked by fate will face an imposible challenge. Based off Furia's Lore trailer by Hirez
1. A fate divided

"This town his going in a downward spiral ever since those men from the Citadel took over"

"Hey, don't think too much about it, it's not the end of the world. Let's just enjoy our day out, the spring weather is being kind to us, might as well be grateful to the pyre for our blessings and live joyfully"

"You are right Abby, the day is lovely, there is no point for us sister to gloom on such grandiose blue sky with concerns over the Magistrate"

Abby has always known how to bring my smiles back to surface, and this time she did again, lifting a heavy weight off my shoulders, blanking the worries off my tiredless mind, reminding me of the beauty beyond the abyssal hole the Magistrate... No, I need to focus, today is just for us.

Abby and Sarah.

We went to the hills on the outskirts of town, away from the spectral glow emerging from the 'abyss' as the soldiers called it, a hole to a different realm made, or rather discovered by the Magistrate high consulate of mages.

* * *

The green grass was soft and gracious to our bare feet, just like Abby said it would. We are very different, she is of fair hair, long and bind in a thick tress; a bohemian soul; a beauty envied by every woman in town and our mailbox filled with poems from the men that swoon over her. I, well I am not a hideous beast, I get letters as well and I am the talk of some, but not nearly as charismatic as Abby; I am not as bold as she is in my clothing choices, not out of modesty; my hair dark chestnut, as if the polar opposite of her bright one and I prefer my hair to only reach my shoulders and to be just combed. We both share our mother's blue eyes and pale skin along with her lips, lips that many had made poems about, even to me.

"This is what this town needs, Seris needs to leave the abyss be and come and sit in the grass and do nothing, just one day, just one to connect back to nature."

"It is quite pleasant. Only us and the birds singing love tunes to the females, it is very relaxing and... Abby, what on the realm are you doing?", her hand was diving in between her breast thru her cleavage as if... as if searching?

"Close your eyes Sarah", and I did, it was strange to look at my sister's chest for that long, "Now, you can look".

I heard her knees popping as she stood up, my eyes were still shut, a weird cold feeling in the back of my neck telling me I should keep them as they were, but I had to look. I opened my lids slowly, not sure why, and then I was staring at her blue eyes, she was looking down to her hand, my sight follows and finds her hand in a fist, her nails facing upwards. Her fingers relax and reveal mother's old locket, our family heirloom, made of steel and shaped as a shield.

"You, you got it fixed?"

"Yes, the blacksmith repaired it for just a silver coin... and a smile, and he even polished back to its former glory. Open it!"

My thumb unlocks the metallic hook and I open the locket. My breathing ceased, my eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing, our faces in tiny portraits on each side. Back in the day, this locket would have a portrait of our parents, but the fire...

"I couldn't salvage a portrait of them to show the artist to recreate, but we had our portrait from your birthday in the living room, he made this ones based on it."

I was caught off guard, my sister had given me the greatest gift I could ever dreamed of. It brought tears to my eyes, it warmed my heart. I felt as if summer was trapped under my skin, I wished right there to be wearing a slitted skirt and sleeveless shirt as Abby, maybe that way the heat inside me would be bearable.

"But when did you did all this? How was I so distracted to miss all these wonderful actions" I could not control the honey coated tone that flew along with my words.

"Remember the date with the spire vanguard, the man with the strange accent", I did remember that man, he was very confident, to use pretty words, "Well I lied, and took advantage of you being at the church of the pyre praying for my safety, as you do whenever I go out with a suitor"

I pray for the pyre to maintain her maiden status, no man she has been courted by is deserving of her, she deserves a Quee- a King that would make her a Queen I mean.

"Turn around, let me put on you"

"No, not on my neck," I extended my arm, "I want to look at it at all times"

A smile on her lips as she tied the locket's leather strap to my gloved right forearm.

"This is the best day of my life… our life, Abby, thank you"

"You know what will make it better, to sit under our tree"

Many moons ago, we came to these same hills and walked the same paths, we tired ourselves running and rolling on the soft green grass and reach for a tree's shade for rest. Abby's usual curiousness lead her to explore the tree before sitting with me, she found on something written on the tree bark, a couple of names, one of a woman, the other a male's. I heard her doing something and stood up and walked round the tree. Abby had a silver coin on her hand, she was using it to carve on the bark.

Abby

Sarah

It became our tree.

"I would love to, but," the sun was approaching the edge of the world tinting the skyes in a purple blood tone, "the curfew is almost upon us, we need to get back home before sundown"

She seemed unhappy about it, she always was. There was not much to do, it was the magistrate rules.

I got worried as we walked back to town, Abby was quieter than normal.

We got home, the sun was still on this realm, but, there was something else. An Outer Tribunal Judge, dressed in magistrate red waiting for us at our door. With him a cart with iron bars and a war machine. My blood went cold.

"By order of the Magistrate Grand Consulate of Mages, I come here to collect the chosen sacrifice", His tone dark and his rhythm steady, the man had no hesitation speaking such horrible words, "The one under the name Abby"

"No!", I shouted, my throat dried, "You can't take her, she was not chosen, she-"

"Sarah, I was. The abyss is relentless, only a sacrifice will tame its hunger"

She was holding tears.

I could not. Not when I could see the shame tainting her beautiful face. I realized then why she had taken all those chores and preparations for the day, she knew, she knew she had been chosen and she decided to hide it away from me, to keep it to herself instead of sharing her tragedy with me.  
That is why she wanted us in the locket, so I could remember us.

"I don't care … I will not let you take her, not while the is air in my chest", I ran with my fist hardened with rage and impacted as hard as I could, harder than I ever imagined I could.

But to no avail.

It was as if punching a wall, the judge did not even flinched. But there was retaliation, a single slap from him send me a foot backwards into my back. All the air escaped my body, I couldn't breath.

"Stop, please, do not harm her. I will be the sacrifice, I will not resist"

She was no longer holding her tears to herself. I wanted to jump and hold her, force her to stay, but I was barely conscious.

The door to the cart was open, Abby walked slowly towards it, the judge closely behind her. She stopped in front of the cart, the man tells her something, her eyes look into mine, she nods and turns around. The man takes a big military knife out of his belt, grabs Abby's tress and… I closed my eyes.

I hear something falling close to me, it was her blonde tress. Her maine once reaching her mid back, was now barely passing her ear lobes.

He closes the door and signals his troops for department back to the abyss.

I cried.

It was all I had left to do.

I was powerless, I couldn't protect her, my only family left, my sister…

* * *

I stood up after gaining back my breath, I felt weak beyond physically weak that is, as if my soul had left my body and the void was filled with tears.  
I took her tress and tied it on my belt. I looked up to our house, I could not make myself go in there, not without her. There was only one place where I could find peace when Abby was not around, the church of the Eternal Pyre.


	2. A dark voice Calls

A cold feeling crept thru my back, we had arrived at the abyssal hole, the horses had stop. I had to brave to save this town and my sister, from being swallowed by this other realm.

"Come out now, we still need to prepare you for the sacrifice. The night is almost here"

I tried to be brave and kept quiet throughout the preparations. The first of them being a black cloth to cover my eyes, my jaw was shaking, I was afraid and in darkness. Purifying powder was applied on my arms, chest, legs, hair and neck; it was a rushed cleansing, they kept my clothes on, but my sandals. Only the visible skin was purified. A hooded cape was the finishing touch, I was ready to meet my end.

Walking blinded to my death was a torture in itself. The man was silent, I could only hear his boots on the bricked road of the magistrate's halls. But I kept walking on my own, doubtful, but determined to save the lives of those who live in this land, determined to save Sarah's life. She has to live for me. If the magistrate had chosen her instead of me, I would have jumped into the void, if that meant she could live another day.

* * *

We stopped, a chill breeze welcomed us to the outdoors, an energy of sadness and desolation welcomed us to the edge of the abyss.

"Ishtunur ent alenaer! Ishtunur bor alenaer!"

An elder mage shouted a conjuring, a call to the abyss.

There were many around me, I could hear their gossip and prayers mixed in an mash of sound hard to understand.

The judge pushes me forward, I take three steps, a fear like I've never felt before rushed thru my veins. A barrage of air came from under, from the abyss, an inch from my nose, a sound as if fire and iron were fighting for dominance, an spectral glow that pemated thru my blindfold.

"Treeerttertasreth auhrumanderherer salaah"

A voice? A sound as if fire could talk. It sounded as the size of A voice talking to me…

"Your name, it wants to know your name, young maiden"

The elder mage seemed to understand that awful sounding… thing.

"Abby from Seris", my throat was dried and my words unheard by everyone, but that thing

"Do not fear me child, I am not your end, death is but an illusion," its voice was mine, it was an echo, did that thing stole my voice?, "You will be a great vessel, young and beautiful. A body in its prime. I will give you power and pleasure like none of your lo…", and she stopped, if that was a she. A chuckle before proceeding, "well, a new kind pleasure for you."

"An anuth alenaer, be nustuz ilinotare", the elder mage said, but this time I understood him, 'We offered you sacrifice abyss, a reward is due'.

"But of course, how could I forget about your reward," she purred with satisfaction, "Man in red, present you hand to me, you have will be blessed for bringing this pure maiden to us."

His boots approaching, and then I could feel his presence next me.

"You too dear Abby, raise your hand to heart level, it is time"

A tear dampening the blindfold as I stretch my arm as she instructed and then, the light dimmed, it no longer passed my veil, a dead silence… but not for long.

The judge was screaming, the sound of his body collapsing on the ground, the people that have gathered to watch my execution were running and screaming.

My instinct kick in and I tried to run. But to no avail, my feet were not touching the ground, and had not been for a while it seemed. A soft hand touches mine, delicate, a woman's hand, "Our time has come, let us be you, let us love you, let us roam with you…", it was that thing that stole my voice, each word, she got closer until her lips touched mine, the first kiss I was saving up for…

A kiss that was never meant to be.


	3. The unknown

**The unknown**

The church of the Eternal Pyre, where we resurrect and live eternal.

This was a place where I could find a kind of haven, from the world, from my own mind. Whether in silent prayer or just by admiring the flame that has been burning even before the building was built, its dance a rhythmical yet hypnotizing.

If there was any hope left for Abby, this was my only option.

"Please, oh Eternal Pyre, I asked from you many, and oh so many times, but please, I beg for a blessing once again, a blessing for my beloved sister, please oh pyre save her from eternal damnation in the abyss…And, if it's too much to ask, then let fate take its course, but, oh Pyre, Eternal Pyre, if you cannot save her, then let me be your flame, let me bright and furious, give strength and I will provide the courage, I will be a light to those cursed by the abyss I will be-"

My crying prayer was cut by a deafening roar coming from the ground and the light bright as a thousand beams of lightning had impacted at once on nearby ground.

And a sound so terrible I could not explain.

A waves of force rippling through my body, trying to split my body and soul. Was this the abyss?

My body languishing, trembling on the ground, life rip away from me in a torturous silence.

And then...heat, a warm light cover me, the cold claws of death unclenched from my soul, power beyond I ever dream of seeing, or feeling, nor possessing.

The statue of the pyre's guardian, Furia, broke in pieces, and, from the remnants her iron armor revived and lustrous. The pyre bright and tall melting my dress away, but not burning, not hurting but, transforming. The armor flies across the hall and adjust to my legs and arms, a perfect fit.

My upper thighs were exposed, and, I felt still strong and protected, mighty, and didn't care anymore. I guess this is what she felt when choosing those revealing outfits, a strange sort of power, over others, or, over herself.

The rubble of stones that were once Furia shook, a sword emerged, the fabled Pyre Sword, the same one Furia used to divide the Crosswind Hold from the realm of the Abyss.

"The abyss…"

Abby, was that, was I too late?  
No, I can't give up, I sweared to the pyre, I can not give up now.

I reached to the floating sword, I took it in my hands, it was huge but, I could hold it with little trouble. I inspected the weapon, the old glyphes marking it as the pyre sword, the symbol of the eternal pyre in gold and...mother's locket, my first reaction was to check on our portraits, they were intact, bless the pyre.

And then I saw my reflection on the blade, a lock of blonde hair drafted on my brunette maine, I held back tears as hard as I could and stormed out of the church, I had to hurry and save-

"What is this place…?"

Where were the trees, the grass, the road back to the town, the great library and the abyssal hole?  
Where is everything?  
Where is everyone?

All there was here was dirt and absence.

No fire, no cracks on the land, no bloodbath, just a desolated valley under the stars.

The pyre had save me to become their Furia, to be the new angel of vengeance, but it couldn't save my sister or the town that worshipped it.

No.  
This was the magistrate's fault. They brought the abyss back to this realm, they fed it our souls and lives, all for what?, so they could have power over the rebels, the Paladins?

"They will pay, the magistrate, the beast from abyss, the outer tribunals, they will burn under my light, they will fear my holy quest for Vengeance! They will Fall-"

I was screaming, I was angry, I needed to expel the fury off my guts, but then I heard something, a voice, or, a sob…

"Abby!, where are you?"

I could only pray the pyre for those sobs to be my sister's, and even if they were not, at least someone, a dot of light in this unbearable dark time.

I ran following my ears, my instinct and my heart through the desolated land and the pitch black night, only the star and half moon guarding over my steps. With no trees or houses or roads left, I was not sure I was going in a straight line or in circles.

But the sobs continued, I was getting closer each step. The hope of reuniting back with Abby the only drive I needed.

Disoriented, lost, and alone, I could not let her feel that way, I had to be strong for her.

A light in the dark, green as the northern lights, floating a few inches from the ground and, retreating as if pulled away by something. This was the source of the sobbing that guide me thru the darkness. I decided to follow the sobbing green light to their destination.

I felt at unease, everything around me was telling me that there was no hope left for anyone, including my sister, but, my hearts was married to the romantic idea of finding her alive and well in these badlands.

More lights comings from different directions conveying, being devoured by a spherical object, an orb of some kind, and under it… a woman young, dressed in purple and yellowish leather, a blindfold and a hood over her blond-

"Abby!"

I crawled under the rotating light spectacle. At first I didn't recognise her clothes, they were different, her gloves had changed, she had purple rhomboid crystals decorating her hands and necklace, she also had raven feathers on her, the magistrate work I supposed. None of that was important, all I wanted right now was to feel her heart beating next to mine, her arms surrounding my waist, I wanted my sister to be there.

"Furia, just as the fates foretold, you came back to this realm. I was getting worried, you took so long to show up I had began to think I was in the wrong time line…" her voice was Abby's but a darker tone, deeper, slightly menacing in a calmed manner, it was hard to put in words.

"No Abby, it is me, Sarah-"

"Sarah, that name, oh yes the sacrifice had a request about a mortal with that same name...are you her lover then?"


	4. Curse for a dreamer

Curse for a dreamer

"Her… lover?" My voice was weak, a noose inside my throat, those words hit me harder than I could have imagined, "N-no, I'm your sister, Abby, please snap of this enchantment."

"Are you sure you are not her lover?, my vessel seems to disagree. Perhaps we should ask her…"

Her body stiffened and relaxed as if she was sleeping while still sitting. "Where am I?"

That voice, that sweet voice.

"Abby!"

I jumped on her, my arms as tight as possible around her, she was cold to the touch, a kind of energy under her skin was keeping her natural heat trapped. Her back was now on the soil, my face on the nook of her neck, the hood folded behind her head revealing her hair. The honey color was no more, it was as silver or pearls, but much darker, not in tone but in a scale the human eye was not trained to perceive. Was I not human then…

* * *

"Abby, that witch took you...but now you are back on my side"

She still had the sacrificial blindfold, so I hurried and removed it, not so much for her to see me, but, to see her beautiful blue ponds shiny once again. I swallowed thick, my heart was hurting my chest, the abyss took the color of her eyes and tainted with an abyssal purple.

"Why… who would take a maiden's traits such as yours and change them?"

"You are different as well my Sarah, your eyes are now Furia's, bright yellow as the pyre and your garments are those of a fighter not of a youth maiden"

Was she right?, I had not the chance to look at my own irises. Would anyone recognize us anymore?

We had always been different, our hair color, our personalities, but, everyone knew we-

"Is that why the city is gone?"

"Yes. During the sacrificial ritual, they became a voice, the abyss, they saw through my soul and mind, not a secret was missed, but, even our darkest, most taboo dream was a grain of salt to their eyes. They requested my body and soul to be the vessel to the Oracle and, in exchange, they would make my most impossible dream a reality…" Her voice was calm, almost melancholic. She had accepted the void in her, "but, they can not change the past, no one can, we were born from the same flesh and we share the same blood. We made a compromise-"

"No this is not you Abby, you would not-!"

"If no soul knew of our cursed fate of being from the same kin, then no one would judge us. Would they?"

"I-I don't, we are still...but why-" I have no words to describe how I felt, she not only made a deal with a dark entity for her soul but doomed our town and every living soul to the abyss, all just for me…

She was laying on the ground, I was on top of her on my knees and palms, if there was anyone still alive near that scene they would easily mistake it for a romantic kiss preamble from a theatre play.

"You kept it," stroking the blond flock of hair, once hers, now a part of mine, a smile, tender, sweet and candid formed on her dark plump lips.

I felt guilt as I enjoyed not having to hide from anyone no more. I felt guilt as my arms relaxed. I felt guilt as I closed my eyes. I felt guilt as our lips were kissed for the first time. I felt guilt as I ignored everything she had confessed to me. I felt guilt for thinking I might have done the same. And I felt guilt for the bliss her lips anointed on mine, for the heat moving like fire on dry grovers bark.

Was everyone's first kiss this espectacular and painful…

* * *

Author's notes, final notes:

 **This was fun. I hope it was painful. Also wanted a happy ending that didn't feel as happy or decisive. Well except for the part of them kissing. Seris as a realm traveler, might have wondered into many realities before to find one in which Sarah accepted her love...it's kinda sad isn't.**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
